Asal Kau Bahagia
by Kurooba
Summary: Lagi, Asano melihat keduanya berjalan berdampingan. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini Nagisa tidak memberitahunya./‘Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan. Turuti saja apa kata hatimu.’/ “Semenyakitkan itukah untuk mencintaimu, Nagisa?”/Terinspirasi dari lagu Armada-asal kau bahagia.


Asano memandang penuh arti pemuda bersurai biru yang tengah berjalan bersama dengan salah seorang teman sekelasnya–Akabane Karma. 'Pulang nanti aku mau membeli beberapa barang untuk praktek besok bersama Karma-kun. Jadi, Asano-kun pulang duluan saja.', sekiranya itu pesan yang dikirimkan kekasihnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Bodoh jika pemuda berambut jingga itu hanya diam dan mengikuti apa yang dikatakan pemuda manis itu. Maka dari itu, dirinya mengikuti keduanya layaknya stalker.

Persetan dengan les yang sudah dimulai sepuluh menit lalu. Persetan pula dengan omelan ayahnya nanti. Saat ini kekasih manisnya lebih penting dari apapun. Shiota Nagisa, pemuda beriris azure yang telah memikatnya setahun ini yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya delapan bulan yang lalu. Tentu saja dirinya sangat menyayangi pemuda itu.

Sangat menyayanginya hingga tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Pemuda berambut jingga itu mengeraskan rahangnya. Tangannya terkepal kuat disertai napas yang sedikit memburu ketika melihat Nagisa tertawa bersama pemuda bersurai merah di sebelahnya. Tawa itu tampak berbeda–tidak sama dengan tawa yang pemuda manis itu keluarkan ketika bersama dirinya. Tawa Nagisa yang kini ia keluarkan terlihat lebih alami dibandingkan dengannya.

Tatapan miris pun terpancar. Tawa itu hanyalah salah satu hal yang tidak ingin pemuda beriris ungu itu akui. Selama ini dirinya menyadari jika adanya perubahan dari kekasihnya itu. Cara pemuda manis itu tersenyum ataupun menatap ke arah dirinya pun sangat terasa berbeda. Senyuman Nagisa tidaklah semenawan layaknya dulu. Dan juga, tatapannya itu. Entah mengapa Asano melihat pantulan dari iris azure itu bukanlah dirinya.

Melainkan Karma.

Kepalan tangan pemuda berambut jingga itu semakin kuat. Apa yang kurang dari dirinya sehingga pemuda merah itu terlihat lebih menarik? Jika dulu tawa, senyuman ataupun tatapan Nagisa miliknya, namun apakah itu masih berlaku sekarang?

Asano Gakushuu meragukan itu.

.

Asal Kau Bahagia

Pairing :

Asano Gakushuu, Shiota Nagisa

Genre :

Romance

WARNING :

Typo, OOC, YAOI gaje dll

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu selalu milik Matsui Yuusei

Summary :

Lagi, Asano melihat keduanya berjalan berdampingan. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini Nagisa tidak memberitahunya./'Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan. Turuti saja apa kata hatimu.'/ "Semenyakitkan itukah untuk mencintaimu, Nagisa?"/Terinspirasi dari lagi Armada-asal kau bahagia.

.

"Pagi, Asano-kun." Pemuda bersurai biru itu berjalan cepat ke arah Asano dengan senyuman manisnya. Melihat Nagisa yang berdiri di dekatnya, pemuda beriris ungu itu mengacak-acak gemas surai biru yang selalu menarik perhatiannya lalu mencubit pelan pipi Nagisa. Yang menjadi korban sedikit mengeluh. Pipinya digembungkan, menambah kesan imut paras pemiliknya.

Senyuman kecil menghiasi wajah Asano. Namun, sedetik kemudian senyuman itu luntur. Ingatannya ketika mengikuti Nagisa dan Karma kemarin kembali berputar. Pemuda berambut jingga itu termenung sejenak. Matanya menatap dalam-dalam Nagisa.

Melihat kejanggalan kekasihnya, Nagisa menyentuh pelan tangan Asano yang masih menempel di pipinya. "Ada apa, Asano-kun?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Iris azurenya menatap bingung pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

Sedikit tersentak, Asano tersenyum tipis–mencoba terlihat tidak ada yang dipermasalahkan. Tangan yang lebih kecil darinya ia genggam erat kemudian mengecup punggung tangannya. "Ayo berangkat sekarang." ucapnya tanpa menghiraukan iris azure yang menatapnya heran.

Dengan tangan yang masih digenggam erat oleh Asano, keduanya berjalan menuju sekolah. Berjalan dengan tenang meskipun pemuda jingga itu sibuk memikirkan kekasihnya bersama Karma kemarin. Terus berputar hingga dada Asano semakin terasa sesak. Rahangnya kembali mengeras dengan matanya menatap tajam jalanan di depannya.

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Nagisa adalah miliknya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Karma mengambil pemuda manis itu darinya.

"Asano-kun, kau menggenggamnya terlalu kuat." Suara Nagisa kembali menyadarkannya dan melepaskan tangan pemuda bersurai biru itu. Alis Nagisa semakin tertaut dalam, menatap curiga dengan sikap kekasihnya yang terlihat janggal itu. "Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

'Ya, dan itu tentang dirimu dan Karma.' Seandainya mulutnya bisa mengeluarkan satu kalimat itu tanpa beban, mungkin Asano tidak perlu bersusah payah memasang ekspresi palsu seperti saat ini. Asano menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak, hanya saja ayahku semakin menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini." ucapnya sebagai alasan. "Sudahlah, lupakan itu. Ayo jalan."

Nagisa hanya tersenyum. Pemilik iris azure itu berjalan di samping Asano. Melirik sekilas, Asano kembali memikirkan Nagisa. Dirinya memang tidak akan memberikan Nagisa pada Karma–itu jika Karma memang ingin merebutnya–, tapi bagaimana jika Nagisa itu sendiri yang memilih Karma dibandingkan dirinya?

Pertanyaan itu kembali membuat Asano bimbang. Bisakah dirinya menerima kenyataan jika Nagisa menyukai saingannya itu?

Sepertinya tidak.

...

Lagi. Dirinya kembali melihat pemuda bersurai biru muda itu berjalan berdampingan dengan Karma. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini Nagisa tidak mengatakan apapun tentang kepergiannya bersama pemuda merah itu. Asano mendecih. Untung saja Sakakibara tanpa sengaja melihat mereka dan langsung menghubunginya–pemuda berambut jingga itu langsung berlari meninggalkan kamarnya setelah mendengar kabar itu.

Nagisa bersama Karma.

Berduaan.

Dan yang paling terpenting, kekasihnya itu tidak memberitahunya tentang ini sama sekali.

Kepalan tangan Asano semakin menguat. Matanya menatap tajam keduanya dari kejauhan. Rasa kesal, kecewa dan marah bercampur menjadi satu. Tercampur aduk hingga pemuda berambut jingga itu tidak tahu harus melampiaskannya dengan cara apa.

Terlebih lagi ketika melihat Nagisanya tersenyum lebar disertai tatapan lembut pada Karma.

Cukup. Asano tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Kakinya bergerak cepat mendekati keduanya dengan ekspresi menahan amarah. Dengan kasar, pemuda jingga itu menarik Nagisa–memaksanya berdiri dan sedikit menjauhkannya dari Karma. Iris ungu itu menatap tajam pemuda merah yang terlihat kaget akan kedatangannya. Senyuman miring terbentuk, "Kuharap kau tau batasan meminjam barang milik orang lain, Akabane-san?" ucapnya dingin. Matanya melirik sekilas Nagisa, "Kau tidak mengatakan apapun ketika meminjamnya–yang untungnya aku mengatahui ini sebelum kau merebutnya."

Nagisa tampak sedikit gelisah. Sedangkan Karma, ia justru membalas tatapan tajam Asano disertai senyuman sinis. Melihat itu, Asano pun menarik pemuda manis itu ke belakangnya, menjadikan dirinya tameng untuk melindungi sang kekasih dari iblis merah di hadapannya.

"Oh, maaf." Karma menggantungkan kalimatnya. Iris mercurynya mengintip sosok mungil yang tertutupi tubuh Asano. "Kami sengaja tidak memberitahukannya karena kau pasti memiliki banyak mata-mata di sekitar sini, kan? Jadi, untuk apa kami memberitahumu?" balasnya. Kedua tangan Karma ia masukkan ke dalam saku.

"Sepertinya tuan putri akan kembali ditawan oleh pangerannya." Kepalanya sedikit ia miringkan, mencoba melihat Nagisa, "Jadi sampai disini saja kencan kita, oke?" Tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi Asano, Karma tersenyum ke arah Nagisa kemudian melambaikan tangannya pelan. Ia membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan menjauhi keduanya dan menghilang di balik kerumunan orang.

Terdiam. Asano menatap arah pergi Karma tanpa berniat untuk dialihkan. Rahangnya mengeras dengan napas yang sedikit tidak teratur. Kesal? Tentu saja. Terlebih lagi kekecewaan dan perasaan lainnya tercampur aduk hingga dirinya tidak bisa lagi membedakan semua perasaan itu.

"Asano-kun." Suara lembut dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar itu pun terdengar oleh pemuda berambut jingga itu. Kepala Asano tertoleh pelan, menandakan ia siap mendengar alasan dari sang kekasih manisnya itu. "Aku dan Karma sedang mencari kado untuk salah satu teman di kelas kami, maaf jika aku tidak memberitahukan ini sebelumnya."

Iris ungu itu menatap kantung belanjaan Nagisa sebelum pada akhirnya kembali menatap manik biru yang menenangkan itu. Asano menghela napas. Ia mengusap wajahnya dan menyisir rambut depannya ke belakang. Mata biru itu menatapnya takut–melihat itu, rasa kesal Asano berlahan terkikis. Dengan tatapan penuh arti, pemuda itu menyentuh pipi Nagisa, mengusap lembut bagian wajah yang tembam itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan," Asano menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. "Saat ini, matamu itu tertuju ke siapa?"

Pemilik surai biru itu membulatkan matanya–kegat atas pertanyaan Asano. Ia menelan air liurnya, "A-asano-kun, ken–"

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Nagisa." potong pemuda berambut jingga itu. Matanya berkilat tajam. "Jadi, siapa orang itu?

Nagisa yang mendengar itu pun sedikit tertunduk. Ia diam seribu kata.

...

Pemuda beriris ungu itu menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Ingatannya pada Nagisa dan Karma itu terus terputar tanpa henti. Senyuman, tawa dan tatapan itu tertuju pada orang lain. Akabane Karma, haruskah ia melepaskan pemuda manis itu bersama rival merahnya?

Entahlah.

DRRTT..DRRTT..

Ponsel Asano bergetar. Dengan sedikit enggan, pemuda itu pun mengambil benda persegi panjang itu dan membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk. Dari Sakakibara, sahabatnya. Pemuda itu sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya ketika membaca isi dari pesan itu.

' _Kau yakin Nagisamu tidak tertarik pada makhluk merah itu? Kulihat mereka sangat akrab tadi. Kurasarankan kau bertindak secepatnya.'_

Tidak, Nagisa tidak akan tertarik pada pemuda merah itu–ia akan menjawab itu jika saja dirinya tidak memergoki sang kekasih dengan iblis merah itu dua kali. Dengan helaan napas berat, pemuda itu melempar ponselnya tepat di sampingnya. Mengacak-acak rambutnya sedikit kasar dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Merelakannya atau merebut pemuda manis itu tanpa mempedulikan perasaannya?

Itu kejam. Terlebih lagi dirinya sangat membenci tatapan tersiksa pemilik surai biru itu–meskipun jujur saja ia lebih membenci tatapan lembut Nagisanya kepada Karma. Namun, dirinya tidak ingin melepaskan Nagisanya kepada orang lain.

DRRTT..DRRTT..

Lagi. Ponsel itu bergetar. Asano kembali mengecek benda elektronik itu dengan enggan dan mendapati pesan dari orang yang sama.

' _Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan. Turuti saja apa kata hatimu._ '

Iris ungu itu menatap isi pesan dari Sakakibara cukup lama. Sahabatnya itu terkadang terlihat seperti cenayang. Ia menegapkan punggungnya, duduk di sisi pinggir tempat tidur dan membalas pesan Sakakibara.

 _'Thanks,_ '

Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi, ia pun mengirim pesan pada seseorang.

' _Ada perayaan obon nanti malam. Aku akan menjemputmu._ '

Pesan dikirim. Asano membaringkan tubuhnya dengan lengan yang menutupi kedua matanya. Dirinya tidak boleh menunda lagi.

...

"Asano-kun, tumben tiba-tiba ingin mengikuti perayaan." ucap Nagisa sambil membawa obon di tangannya. Pemuda itu membungkuk, membiarkan obon itu hanyut mengikuti arus sungai. Iris biru Nagisa menatap obon miliknya yang semakin menjauh dengan senyum tipis. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali menatap Asano. "Mau berkeliling melihat stand makanan?"

Tidak ada jawaban, namun tangan Asano memegang tangan Nagisa–menggandengnya. Melihat itu, Nagisa tersenyum. Tanpa menyadari tatapan Asano yang tertuju padanya, pemuda itu asyik memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Rambut biru yang halus, bulu mata yang lentik, bentuk hidung yang tidak terlalu mancung, bibir yang tipis, pipi yang sering Asano cubit karena gemas dan terakhir mata pemuda itu yang menenangkan.

Iris ungu itu terus memperhatikan bagian-bagian wajah Nagisa tanpa terkecuali. Sorot mata Asano memandang miris Nagisa dalam diam. Dirinya ingin memeluk erat pemuda manis itu saat ini. Mendekapnya tanpa berniat melepaskannya.

Langkah Asano dan Nagisa terhenti. Nagisa menatap salah satu stand makanan dengan tatapan tertarik. Stand takoyaki. Asano sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau mau?" tanyanya.

Nagisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tidak, tiba-tiba aku teringat kejahilan Karma-kun pada wali kelas kami sewaktu kelas memasak. Dia mengisi takoyaki dengan wasabi, bukan dengan gurita dan memberikannya pada koro-sensei sebagai hadiah–katanya." Nagisa tertawa pelan.

Sejenak, napas Asano sedikit tertahan. Untuk kesekian kalinya, dirinya kembali tersiksa melihat ekspresi Nagisa saat ini. Dia dapat berekspresi seperti itu ketika membicarakan Karma. Pemuda berambut merah itu sepertinya memang sudah menempati posisi di hati Nagisa.

"Nagisa," panggil Asano. Pemuda manis itu menoleh. Matanya yang bersinar itu menatap polos iris ungu Asano. Pemuda berambut jingga itu menarik napasnya berlahan, "Kau menyukai Akabane Karma, kan?"

Senyuman Nagisa luntur ketika mendengarnya.

...

Sakakibara menatap sahabatnya yang duduk dengan kepala mengadah. Asano belum menyadari kehadirannya, pemuda itu sibuk memperhatikan langit malam yang cukup dihiasi bintang. Wajahnya tampak datar–memang sudah khasnya–namun memiliki kesan berbeda. Pemuda berambut jingga itu terlihat sedang melamunkan sesuatu ketimbang menikmati permandangan langit. Tatapannya menerawang tanpa ada aura pride miliknya.

"Hoi," panggil Sakakibara sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pelan kopi yang baru ia beli di hadapan Asano. Iris ungu itu meliriknya sekilas sebelum menerimanya dan meminumnya tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

Diam sejenak. Sakakibara lebih memilih duduk di samping sahabatnya itu tanpa bertanya. Tiba-tiba mengiriminya pesan untuk datang ke perayaan yang cukup ramai ini dan ketika dirinya sudah datang, pemuda itu tidak berminat mengatakan urusannya. Untuk yang baru mengenalnya pasti akan merasa kesal, tapi ini dirinya, Sakakibara Ren sudah mengenalnya sedari TK dan dirinya sangat tahu ada yang tidak beres pada Asano saat ini.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sakakibara tetap setia menunggu Asano membuka mulutnya, membicarakan apa yang tengah terjadi. Sambil menunggu, pemuda itu memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Meminum minumannya yang hampir habis dan menatap langit.

"Aku melepaskannya," Asano tiba-tiba bersuara. Alis Sakakibara sedikit tertaut. Dirinya tidak mendengar jelas apa yang baru saja pemuda berambut jingga itu katakan. "Shiota Nagisa." lanjut Asano tanpa berminat mengulang perkataan sebelumnya.

Mata Sakakibara sedikit membulat. Tanpa harus diperjelas lagi, dirinya tahu apa penyebab Asano seperti ini. "Kuharap kau tidak menyesal dengan keputusanmu itu."

"Aku tidak akan menyesalinya," Asano menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. "Aku hanya tidak ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaannya. Itu saja."

"Kukira kau akan mengekangnya."

"Katakan itu jika kau ingin melihatku semakin tersiksa."

Diam. Sakakibara tidak ingin berkomentar lebih lanjut. Matanya menatap Asano yang masih menatap kosong langit sebelum pada akhirnya pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya, mencoba untuk tidak melihat tetesan air mata yang mengalir pelan dari sudut mata sahabatnya itu.

Sahabatnya itu sedang mencoba merelakan kepingan hatinya.

Meskipun itu begitu menyakitkan–Asano harus merelakannya.

...

 _"Kau menyukai Akabane Karma, kan?"_

 _Nagisa terpaku. Matanya bergerak gelisah. "I-itu.."_

 _"Jangan berbohong lagi, Nagisa. Aku tahu itu." potong Asano sambil melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Nagisa. Iris ungu itu menatap lurus Nagisa, menuntutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Nagisa mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap kakinya yang mulai bergerak gelisah._

 _Berlahan, pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Tanpa kusadari aku menyukainya." ucapnya pelan. Pemuda manis itu mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan menatap iris ungu itu dalam-dalam. "Maafkan aku."_

 _"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf." Asano sedikit membungkukkan badannya, menyamakan tinggi kepalanya dengan pemuda itu. Asano menepuk pelan kepala Nagisa. "Pergilah. Kau menyukainya, kan? Katakan padanya kalau kau menyukainya."_

 _Iris biru itu menatapnya tak percaya. "Kenapa kau–"_

 _"Karena aku ingin kau bahagia, Nagisa."_

 _Terdiam. Nagisa tetap memandang Asano tak percaya. Melihat itu, Asano tersenyum tipis–mencoba menenangkan. "Pergilah," ucapnya lagi. Nagisa membalas senyuman Asano. Ia membungkukkan badannya dan berlari menjauhi Asano. Iris ungu itu menatap miris punggung mantan kekasihnya hingga menghilang diantara kerumunan orang._

 _Helaian rambut birunya yang halus, matanya yang berbinar-binar, senyumannya yang meluluhkan dan pipinya yang tembam selalu ingin dicubit gemas. Asano akan merindukan itu semua. Miliknya yang berharga sudah berpindah tangan. Beralih pada orang yang diinginkan oleh pemuda manis itu._

 _Asano sedikit mencengkram dadanya. Sakit. Sesak. Jantungnya berdetak lebih menyiksa dibandingkan sebelumnya. Dirinya memang sangat menyayangi Shiota Nagisa. Meskipun tidak rela melepaskannya, pemuda berambut jingga itu lebih memilih mengorbankan perasaannya._

 _Ditengah keramaian itu Asano berbisik, "Semenyakitkan itukah untuk mencintaimu, Nagisa?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

Ini terinspirasi dari lagu milik Armada. Asal kau bahagia~~ ohok.. :v

Ngerasa feelsnya? Atau malah kurang? Bagiku kurang sih...soalnya idenya numpuk sampai sampai ngga tau mau ditulis yang mana dulu. Terlebih lagi alurnya banyak banget cabangnya sampai ngga tau mau milih alur cerita yang mana.

Asdfghjkl...saking puyengnya ini cerita sampai nganggur berhari-hari dan...

Oke, stop curcolnya. Btw, disini ada yang bisa gambar? Kalau ada yang bersedia, pm, oke?

Ane sangat membutuhkan komentar, saran, kritik dan sebagainya XD

Terima kasih sudah membaca~


End file.
